Good Enough to Eat
by Mikki1996
Summary: "Hey Sasuke did you know that you look good enough to eat?" This is a short little one-shot for Sasuke and Sakura. They are heading to the Uchiha estate to have dinner with Sasuke's parents and well things get a little distracting. They think about other things that have happened and well one thing leads to another... Rated M for language and Some sexual references. Enjoy!


Okay guys this is another testing story so to speak, this is a SasuSaku. Lemme know if you like it and please review :3 =^_^=

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto

Rated M for suggested themes and some sexual activities.

Enjoy! ~Mikki.

Good Enough to Eat

Sakura sighed softly as she ran a comb through her bubble gum pink hair before twirling it up into an elegant bun. Dabbing on a bit of concealer to hide the circles under her eyes she glanced at the clock behind her and cursed softly before grabbing her high heels and running downstairs swiftly. "Sasuke, are you ready to go?" She yelled as she put her shoes on, holding onto the banister to keep from toppling over. Stopping in front of the door to grab her coat she cast a worried look towards the bottom of the stairs. "Sasuke Uchiha if you don't hurry up your parents are going to be upset and grouchy which will in turn make me grouchy so get down here now."

Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose slightly in annoyance mumbling to himself "Shut the hell up woman I'm coming sheesh." Grabbing his jacket he slipped it on as he headed downstairs, yelling at her to just go and wait for him in the car. I need something to get me through tonight he thought as he rubbed his temples, already sensing the oncoming headache.

Walking toward the door he slams it shut slightly before locking it up tight and heading out to where his 'wonderful' wife was waiting. "Sakura honestly did you have to be so loud? Nearly woke up the entire neighborhood darling..." He scolded her in a robotic tone, by now used to her annoying ways seeing as they had been married for 3 years now.

"Aww Sasuke-kun don't be a meany you know if I didn't make you hurry your parents would get really mad at you for being late." Pouting slightly she reached over to pat his thigh softly trying to soothe him.

"Hn."

Glancing over at his wife he can't help but groan in approval at her outfit. A black silk dress with a plunging neckline that just made him want to ravish her and not to mention the slit along the side of her leg all the way up to her thigh was making him want to reach over and slide his hand along the expanse of smooth white skin.

Noticing his look Sakura smiles and glides her hand along her body suggestively. "Do you like the dress Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, I do Sakura but honestly I think I'd like it more if you were naked, under me panting my name, although I wouldn't mind if you kept the heels on seeing as they practically scream 'Fuck me Sasuke'." He smirked and licked his lips softly as Sakura flushed a deep crimson.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be to naughty, don't get me riled up before we go to your parents. Remember what happened last time you got me all...bothered while we were at their house?" Now it was her turn to smirk as she saw his eyes cloud over with lust, probably from the images of their little sneakaway time at the Uchiha estate last month.

Flashes of Sakura with her head thrown back, screaming his name in ecstasy flooded Sasuke's vision as he groaned inwardly as he remembered trying to get her to be quiet so that they wouldn't get caught. "Shit, Sakura that's not funny do you even know how fucking sexy you looked that night? It was hard enough to keep my hands off of you without you 'dropping' your fork during dinner and licking me under the table... but to bring it up now when I'm trying not to attack you and ravish you in the back seat that's just cruel."

"Well sorry I'm making it so hard for you Sasuke-kun." She ran her hand along his thigh, brushing her hand against the bulge in his pants innocently. "Hey Sasuke, why are you so hard already? We haven't even done anything yet. Or is it the memories from last time that are turning you on , hm? Or maybe you're thinking about the quickie we had this morning? Me bent over the kitchen counter while you..." She trailed off suggestively, almost crooning the words in his ear as his breathing became shallow.

"Fuck it we're pulling over, Sakura you better get over here because I am not using my hand for something you did." He pulled the car over to the side of the road as Sakura unzipped his pants.

"My pleasure, oh look a treat. Hey Sasuke did you know that you look good enough to eat?"

The End

Hope you enjoyed it please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed :) I may continue this story so keep an eye out for it if you liked it thank you! =^_^=


End file.
